


A Parent's Defense

by Fighter_at_heart



Series: A Parent's Responsibility [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Father Clint Barton, Protective Clint, Protective Melinda May, Skye's Parents, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_at_heart/pseuds/Fighter_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save Skye from being kicked out of S.H.E.I.L.D, May must make a sacrifice, and call her ex-husband, Skye's father, Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection." — Sigmund Freud

 

To say she was in big trouble was the understatement of the month. She was under scrutiny before because of her hacking with Rising Tide, and then some with Miles, but now? She just blew a hole larger than the moon ruining any shot of becoming a full pledged S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

It was such a simple mistake. Girl met boy. Girl fell in love. They had a drink one night and slept together the next. There was no way to spin the story, not after they were caught sneaking outside of each other's room. They attempted to, but failed. Ward expected to be suspended then and there and she expected to be kicked off the BUS, but to both of their surprise Coulson accepted their relationship. Or at least he said he did. It had only been a promise that he wouldn't report back to Fury about the fraternization occurring on his BUS under his authority. He gave Ward a warning to never hurt her and an order to be discreet. Grant tried to end it multiple times, but Skye insisted it continue, and each time she won.

Such a stupid mistake.

Now, it all made sense. He was trying to protect her. They were all trying to protect her. Looking back on it, she should've listened to May and Coulson's many, many warnings. Or she could've tried to be more secretive with Grant during their trysts. Ultimately, she should've never allowed a kiss in public with over a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D agents watching occur. Because now, not only was her head on the chopping block, so was Grant's. Everything he worked so hard to achieve could turn to dust because of a foolish affair with a mere consultant.

Skye adjusted for the third time that day, and rolled her shoulders back trying to ease the tension building up in her body. Her muscles ached, time was moving slow. She couldn't concentrate, just think about the impending doom. If Ward was there, he could help her think of a loophole, a way to save his S.H.I.E.L.D status, but he wasn't. They separated them–some sort of S.H.I.E.L.D protocol.

A stupid one. Skye knew enough about regulations to know this could very well be the last time they see each other. If she was penalized and removed from S.H.I.E.L.D then she was to never come in contact with anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D again, and most certainly not the one she had the torrid love affair with.

S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't a terrible organization, and they were kind enough to allow her some company so she wasn't alone in the plain space counting the seconds as they went by. Simmons offered to sit and wait with Skye, while Fitz went with Ward. For the first five minutes they tried talking, anything to get through the dull minutes, but all conversation led back to the relationship, and created more awkward tension, and fear.

This could very well be the last time she saw Simmons. All because of her mistake.

* * *

 This was not how Coulson and May envisioned celebrating their mission success. Huddled up in a conference room arguing the stay of their rookie hacker. It'd been a simple mission at first, as they always were, but it proved to be more challenging and S.H.I.E.L.D was called as backup. Now they were in a predicament with no clear way out.

Phil sighed, listening to Victoria Hand as she went on again. He was exhausted, it was a long mission, and it showed. "Hand, isn't this all a little much? Could you..possibly be overreacting?"

He flinched at her tone, but Melinda remained firmly unaffected by his side. Her expression unchanged.

"She slept with her supervising officer, a level seven operative–a dalliance which you allowed to occur. Now, Agent Coulson, do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

They both agreed she was. They had a certain knowledge about a liaison that occurred some years ago, one which Hand was purposely forgetting about. There were rumors, like there were with any S.H.I.E.L.D matter, but over the years they twisted into something different. They were just history, but if you dug deep enough you would find the truth. A truth which proved S.H.I.E.L.D rules had been bent before, or more specifically dodged.

They were running out of options. Hand had made her decision and was prepared to enact whatever consequences regulation ordered. There wasn't much else to do–what could they do? It was two against one. They had numbers, but she was a high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D operative with an objective in mind and the rule book backing her up. All they had is a past occurrence which could ultimately make it worse, if that was even possible.

When Coulson approached her, she knew what was coming. "May, you have to call him." There was no question who he was.

"He doesn't know you're alive." It was her only line of defense, not unless she wanted to tell him the real reason for not calling. Which she really did not. There were some things regarding his death and her relationship with her ex-husband he didn't need to know, or want to know.

"He doesn't know his daughter is either."

Melinda opened her mouth to object, but Phil continued as if he had expected her to object.

"If Skye is discharged from S.H.I.E.L.D you could never see her again, and neither could he."

The possibility of losing her for a second time broke down her final defense, and Melinda gave him a small nod.

* * *

 The force of her head colliding with the metal surface rattled the small rectangular table. Simmons shot up straight, looking more than a little alarmed. She turned to face Skye, whose face was pressed against the slick table. Her lips were pressed together in a small pout; at that moment she looked so much like a child. She drew random designs on the desk with her fingers, she was growing more impatient and bored by the minute. She wished she had her phone, or her laptop. Basically, anything to distract her from thinking about her impending doom.

Finally, she lifted up her head to look over at her friend. "How long has it been?" Skye didn't know what kind of answer she was looking for. She knew if they thought it over long and hard they would side with the rules, but she stood no chance against a hard-and-fast decision.

Jemma pulled out her phone, while Skye's had been confiscated, Simmons was allowed hers. "Ten minutes."

Skye deflated back in her chair, any hope she felt leaving with it. She was hungry and tired. All she wanted was a meal, and a nap, but S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't have that. Not only was she refused food, they took away her ability to sleep. With her fate hanging in the balance, she couldn't rest.

Skye had never been good at not knowing what was going to happen to her. Whenever the orphanage placed her with a family, she was always turned away. She had to learn to be on her own and depend on herself, but now it was like she was back in the orphanage. Somebody else was deciding what happened with her life and she had no say in what was going to happen to her.

Skye looked up at Jemma. She offered a smile, giving her the only kind of comfort she could provide during a time like this. "Skye, Coulson and May will surely work this out. It'll just take some time."

Skye wasn't so sure.

* * *

Coulson's words replayed in her head. She knew what she needed to do, she just didn't know if she could. The last time they spoke neither of them were in the right state of mind. Then she left without so much of a notice. She knew she couldn't face him again. If he ever knew why he would never forgive her.

When she found about Skye she knew what she should do, but she knew she couldn't. From what she'd been told, it would've made things worse, but now she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to, but for Skye she had to. She would get an earful about it from Romanoff she was sure, but they were out of options. Coulson said it himself. He was worried about her, and the possibility of her being removed from the team. The thought of never seeing her again was enough to get her to jump into action.

She slipped out her phone and dialed the number. Her fingers pressing the numbers ever so carefully, the hesitation in her movement being clear. Once the call was placed she pressed the handheld device to her ear. Her breathing grew tight; this could only go one of two ways, and both of them involved him being furious.

"Hello?" He sounded the same as he did months before, except this time his voice was clear and not slurred.

"Barton."

"What's up, Mels? Are you finally going to tell me where you disappeared to?" Clint asked.

No clue. Out of all the possible ways to respond, she couldn't say she even anticipated that as one. She could tell there was some anger like expected, mixed with a twinge of disappointment, but overall he didn't seem to know. She frowned, why wouldn't Natasha tell him?

Whatever the reason was–it didn't matter. Only Skye did. "I found her, Miranda."

"What? You did? Is she alright?" She could hear the shock radiating out of the phone. His questions were hurried and she was sure he would've had more if she didn't start answering them, cutting him off.

"Yes. Her name's Skye. She's a consultant for S.H.I.E.L.D, but she might not be for much longer."

The hesitation was clear as she took a breath. She waited for the news to sink in, before she asked for a favor, something she swore she would never do.

"I need your help."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all hope seems to be lost, Clint Barton shows up with a plan that could save Skye.

"You can make your children safe in the world, or you can try to make a world safe for children." **– Unknown.**

 

The door flew open and Skye bolted up in her seat, gripping onto the table for support. She would've rushed to the man if she hadn't been so nervous for the impending news. She knew what answer she wanted, she just didn't think she would be so scared.

This was Coulson, she had to remind herself. She could talk to him– trust him. She didn't have to be afraid.

Skye looked up at him, her eyes begging for the news to not be what she'd been dreading. She didn't want to leave the only family she'd come to know, but she also didn't want Ward to suffer. She was in a no-win scenario.

"A.C.?" All of her remaining hope was pushed into her shaky voice.

"No news. I just came to check on you." He couldn't tell Skye the details of their plan. If it failed, he didn't want to ruin Skye's hopes. He left May to deal with Clint; he was quite possibly Skye's last chance. Until May finished their call, and he arrived, Phil's only job was to cover for them, and protect Skye.

Skye sunk back in her chair. "Why won't they just tell me if they're going to get rid of me?"

"Skye, May and I won't let that happen."

Skye couldn't understand that. She knew what she was, and what S.H.I.E.L.D thought of her. Coulson may think of her as an asset, but even if the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D agreed, that didn't mean they would keep her. She was a risk, and she broke the rules. She doubted there was much sympathy for actual agents.

"But I'm not an agent."

"Skye, you've helped us on many missions," Jemma said, and Skye cast a look over to her. She had a point, but would that matter to Hand? She doubted.

Her eyes drifted between Coulson and Simmons, before finally settling on the table. It was all a mess. She needed to breathe, and have faith. She could trust Coulson. He wouldn't let anything happen to her; right?

"Skye, if there's a loophole, they'll find it. They did it once before."

Skye's head snapped upwards, her eyes full of confusion. "What does that mean? Who's they?"

Phil didn't respond. She would understand soon enough.

* * *

She saw the shift in his moods. He was still hopeful after he left Skye, but when he came for the second time after his visit with Ward his mood had changed. He looked at her expectantly, but that sparkle anyone received from being around her had dissipated. His worry had increased, and his face had grown tense. As her eyes met his she could tell he still had hope, some faith in their final course of action.

As the minutes passed by, so did the hope. They didn't speak, there was nothing to be said. It was a mess, one that's blame could only be placed on her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Hand ordered them to finish their discussion. To their luck, he arrived, striding their the halls with purpose. His eyes locked on them and he walked straight over to them.

Once his eyes locked on Phil, he froze. He stood in front of them, staring bewildered at his SO. May had finally filled him in on Coulson's resurrection and while he was surprised at the time to actually see the man in front of him there was nothing that compared to the shock he was feeling.

He cleared his throat. "Glad you're not dead, sir." It was awfully formal for him, and their relationship.

"Likewise."

He glanced at May only for a second. She was back in the field, she had the suit to prove it. How could he not know? How could she not tell him? Yes, they were divorced, but they'd always been friends. He couldn't think about that now. They weren't here to deal with his and May's problems, or even Coulson's lack of honesty, it was for their daughter.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, boss, but we have to save our daughter first."

"Fair enough." Coulson knew he owed Clint an explanation, but they all agreed that Skye came first. "Do you have a plan?"

You couldn't count it as a plan, it was an idea at most, but they had nothing. They tried all their ideas, and anything, even one of Barton's crazy-ass plans would be helpful.

"Hand is arguing since Skye isn't an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D she is breaking the no-fraternization rule?"

"Yes."

Melinda had a feeling of where he was going. "Skye's still a consultant, she's not exempt from the rules. There's a strict policy against SO's fraternizing with their rookies."

She didn't have to tell him that, he already knew that. They both did, all too well.

"I know." He didn't grin this time. "Remember what was done before we left for the mission?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded. They may've just found a way to save Skye.

* * *

She was growing more impatient. Coulson's visit had been a welcome surprise, but it just meant they were no closer to figuring out what to do with her, once again. No one ever seemed to want her. Up until the moment she stumbled across the team, a group of people who–eventually–wanted her, and now she was going to lose her friends, the closest thing she had to family. If she was convicted, would she even be allowed to text Simmons 'hi'?

Her stomach grumbled, softly, but it was loud enough that she heard it. It was no surprise. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, prior to their mission. She signed, and scanned the room. There were security cameras, two, she counted. They were small and hidden in the corner, she assumed it was an attempt to keep their spying a secret, but for a spy agency, it wasn't very discreet. She imagined there was a group of people hunched over desks watching her like a Guinea Pig.

She signed for a second time, leaning back in her chair. This time she turned to Simmons, who was waiting patiently, a skill Skye lacked, but to be fair, Simmons' life wasn't hanging in the balance.

"How much longer?" They had to be almost done. They'd been gone for over an hour, at least. It really shouldn't be that hard of a choice. Either kick her out of S.H.I.E.L.D or let her stay.

Jemma shrugged, giving Skye the most sympathetic look she could manage in a time like this. "I can't say. However long it takes."

Skye sighed. "Can't they just get it over with. If they're going to lock me up or kick me out of S.H.I.E.L.D, can't they just do it already? The anticipation, and possibility that I could never see you guys is so much worse."

She'd considered it was just a tactic many times, and she was sure it their way of punishing her till they decided what her final punishment was.

"Maybe it's a hard choice," Simmons said.

"Really the ex-Rising Tide hacker? I slept with my SO, and everyone warned me about it. I'm sure May is loving this opportunity to get rid of me."

Skye wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she did care for May, even if the women didn't care for her. She knew May didn't like her, and wanted her gone, but in the past month since she started her thing with Ward they'd grown closer, oddly enough. She ignored her warnings, but she started to see beyond that farce she gave everyone. Or at least she thought she did. She didn't know anymore.

Her fate was now in the woman's hands, and she had to trust her.

* * *

Agent Hand was waiting for them when they returned to the conference room. Her posture was rigid and slightly annoyed Their 'break' had extended the negotiated time, and it had an impact on her mood. When they were discussing the plan they hadn't thought that possibility through, they just discussed how they would save Skye. A plan which had an unbelievable amount of holes.

"You're back? Good." She nodded, her posture shifting, but she paused when she caught sight of their guest. "And you brought Agent Barton?" She narrowed her eyes at the trio, then proceed to go on at length about how Barton was not cleared to know about his revival and how many additional rules he was breaking, but Clint eventually interrupted her rant.

"I'm Skye's father," He said with a slight shrug. He might as well get the information out into the open now. "Mels figured you and I should have a chat before you kicked her out of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Hand closed her mouth as she processed his admission. Clint couldn't help but grin at her expression; she wasn't as good at trying to hide her shock as she tried to be.

"Right, well, that doesn't change that fact Skye is a member of the Rising-Tide and she slept with her SO."

They assumed ahead of time that the mere fact Hawkeye was her father wouldn't sway her decision. He may be a part of the Avengers, but, while it did give him some extra leverage, he was still just an agent, even he had his limits. To her Skye was no more than a consultant–if even that.

"Yes, it does."

"And how does it Agent Barton?" It was a challenge, and she didn't look impressed. She knew he was just trying to use his status to get his his so-called daughter out of a predicament, but it wouldn't work.

"Because I slept with mine, married her and knocked her up." He crossed his arms, a self-satisfied smirk settling on his lips. The affair was no secret, though they tried to be discreet, secrets had a way of getting out. Once they had a baby on the way there was only so much they could do. Everyone had heard of the rumors, of course they weren't talked about anymore, after so many years the gossip died down and they moved onto the latest story.

Melinda, after being silent the entire time, turned and leveled him with a glare. This was not a part of their plan. "What are you doing?" She hissed. He didn't have to turn around to know she wasn't happy, he'd known her long enough to know when she wasn't.

He didn't tell her earlier and he didn't answer her then. If he had told her of his idea, she would've disapproved. Skye's head was already on the chopping block, but bringing up their past was putting theirs right beside hers. They'd broken a fair share of rules in their time, but they always managed to scoot away with minimum damage. If anyone knew the extent of their infraction they might not be so lucky. While she knew Barton could be discreet if necessary, he was better at being reckless, and it was only a matter of time before he brought up something detrimental to their careers.

The two battled back and forth. Every time Hand brought up something with Skye he squashed it. May didn't have a problem with him saving Skye–it's why she called him–she just didn't imagine he would pick so many prominent moments from their history to derail her plan. Most of which were good memories.

She couldn't remember what the question was. He had started to tell her about their marriage and its impact on their relationship within S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hand spoke before Clint could finish his story. "Barton, you and May may've found a loophole back then, but the rule has since been revised."

The reaction was expected. Every time Clint poked a hole in her master plan to rid of Slye, she would come up with another reason. It was like she had some personal vendetta against her, and Clint had enough.

"Fuck the rules!" If May and Coulson hadn't been with Clint for half his life they would've reacted, but they'd been there since he first joined S.H.I.E.L.D, and seen him through his best and worst. This outburst was in the making since he first found out what Hand was trying to do to his daughter.

"The decision been made, Agents. There's nothing you can say to-"

"Skye's an agent."

The rest of her words died on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is given the opportunity to save her team, but will she take it?

"If your children look up to you, you've made a success of life's biggest job." — Unknown

...

 

_"Skye's an agent."_

Time seemed to have frozen. Hand stood across from them, the wheels cranking inside her head, a look of bewilderment appearing on her face that was impossible to conceal. Beside him, he felt Coulson and May stiffen, their bodies growing tense as they held their breaths, hoping that by some miracle their plan worked.

"What?" She couldn't manage to form another word.

"Skye's an agent." His palms pressed off the table and he stood up straight, leaning away from the table as he assessed her expression carefully.

The silence that followed the statement was absolutely deafening. Clint knew that once Hand confirmed what she heard she would begin searching for proof of his admission. Knowing her she already did her own research on Skye, but he doubted she dug deep enough to find the connection. No one beyond those closest to their daughter were able to uncover the secret. Now, he only hoped when she did find the proof, she didn't question his relation to her.

"I've looked at her file, Agent Barton, she's a consultant. She hasn't even attended the academy." Her tone was sharp, and criticizing. Nothing short of exception.

"Neither have I."

Coulson interfered before another battle began and told her where to look. If she wanted to resolve this she would take Skye's birth name, type into the system and pull up her file. As her birth name rolled off his tongue, Phil realized just how many names Skye had gone through over the course of her life, she had been three before she even reached one.

Hand typed the name into S.H.I.E.L.D's database. It was easier to prove them wrong if she went along with their game. A file filled the screen with a picture of an infant. The first words in bold caps caught her attention: MISSING. She scrolled down past the photo and read the information.

_Miranda Xiahe Barton_

_June 7, 1994_

The farther she scrolled down the more details were added. It had every detail you could possibly want to knows out her from her parents names to what toy calmed her down when she woke up in the middle of the night crying. Included in the file were the mission details for the mission she took part in and her status within S.H.I.E.L.D. She had the same clearance level as her parent's. There was something equally sick and cute about it.

Hand looked up her jaw clenched, she realized it was a quickly losing battle. Her defense was running out and she didn't have any backup.

* * *

Natasha frowned as she assessed the scene before her. Everyone was there, Stark, Banner, Rogers–she wasn't expecting to see Thor, he came and went, but the one person she was looking for was absent. He could be in the vents, or on the roof, but she was back and dinner was served. He wasn't the type to miss a free meal. If Stark was here on time, he certainly would be. Something was wrong.

She searched the group for Stark and found him talking science with Banner. She didn't hesitate to interrupt. "Where's Clint?"

If it wasn't for the menacing look and voice, he probably would've made a smart remark. He still tried to, but she made it clear she wasn't in the mood for games.

"He said he was going out."

"Where?"

Stark shrugged and took a sip of his drink. She knew Barton hadn't ordered him to lie for him; he wasn't that stupid. "He didn't tell me, he had to meet someone; a woman."

Natasha frowned. A woman? She knew all of his flings, none of which lasted long except for one. But he wouldn't chase her down, and she would never get in contact with him. He must've been called away on a solo mission, but why wouldn't he tell her that? They told each other everything.

"JARVIS?"

The British voice replied almost instantly, "Agent Barton was on the phone with one Melinda May."

Of course. She was the only one who could make him pack up and leave without a second thought, but why. She knew Melinda wanted to tell him, but that was hours after learning the truth. When they last spoke May told her she couldn't, and the unspoken wouldn't was elucidated. Something must've changed. It had to in order to get her to change her mind.

Whatever it was, it had to be worse than their coping methods.

* * *

They'd won. There was nothing else to discuss, so why were they still there? Hand didn't need to take part in their discussion about visiting arrangements or telling Skye which seemed to be the only thing remaining. Still, Hand continued to drag it out; she refused to give up the already lost fight. So she slept with her SO, it wasn't like half the people in the room hadn't done it already.

"She's still in violation of code 106." Agent Hand didn't have to explain for them to know what rule she was talking about. Everyone with a badge and gun knew what code 106 was. It was one of the many fraternization rules, but compared to the others in the rulebook, it was one of the lesser evils.

"But Skye won't be penalized for actions," May said.

"You can't have agents who are romantically involved on the same team." It was a stupid rule, but created with good intentions. Missions got compromised when agents were involved with one another; they knew that first hand.

"Who said anything about romance?" His remark earned him a glare.

They knew there was only one way around the rule. If you split up the pair professional, they'd be able to stay together in their personal life. The only problem was since they lived on a plane together, it was next to impossible to come up with a solution without removing a member from the BUS. However, that didn't stop Coulson from trying. He was still insistent to find a compromise that satisfied all involved parties.

If he couldn't, and it came down to it, he would do whatever it took to save Skye.

* * *

Skye couldn't look at Simmons. The biochemist was trying to comfort her and make the best of a bad situation, but Skye knew she was worried, and so was she. They were in this room because of her. If she ended up back in a lab it would be her fault. Or if Jemma didn't get to see Coulson again, it would be on her–just like if she never got to see A.C again. Then there was May, the thought of never seeing her again disquieted her. While the woman was hard on her, Skye admired her and looked up to her. The thought of not seeing her or anyone on the team felt like an unbearable fate, but one that seemed to have become more and more realistic.

Her hands tangled around her necklace. She would never be able to finish her conversation with Fitz about its origin. He could never explain what he meant by his words. This would mark the end of her search. She would never find anything else beyond what she had on her parents right now. She would never know her origin.

Her story started with S.H.I.E.L.D and it only seemed fit they would be the ones to end her story.

The door flew open and Skye knew it was time. She twisted her head towards the awaiting Hand and Coulson. May was notably absent from the group. She took a breath to steel her features and stood up tall, looking Hand straight in the eye. Simmons rounded the table clutched onto her hand for support. But who was giving who support was debatable.

Her body stilled; she held her breath and braced for impact which never came. Her eyes flickered and she glanced over at Coulson, she had expected an order to pack her bags and get out of their hair, but it never came. Why didn't it?

"A.C.?"

"You have a choice," Phil said slowly.

"A choice?"

"Either you leave S.H.I.E.L.D," Skye could tell Hand liked the first option best, which wasn't surprising since Skye knew she wanted her gone. She prayed for a better second option as Hand went on to tell her her other choice. "Or you go live with your parents."

Skye sputtered. "My parents?" If she wasn't holding onto Simmons, Skye was sure she would've fallen over.

"We had the lab pull your DNA to confirm the match."

"Where'd you get my DNA? Are my parents here? Can I meet them?"

Hand pursued her lips and listened to her questions, but didn't answer any of them. She explained to the young hacker exactly what her choices entitled. She wanted to make sure Skye knew that the first option wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

Ward's punishment would be minimal, Fitzsimmons would remain in the field, and it would be as if she never joined the team. She would never be able to come in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D again, or any of its members again; she would be arrested for any hacking into their servers.

But she wouldn't meet her parents, or see any of the members of the team again, Skye realized.

The second one sounded like a dream, except for the last part. She would meet her parents and be able to live with them, but the team would be disassembled and she could never come in contact with Ward again. However, she never said anything about seeing Fitzsimmons, or Coulson and she did mention her becoming a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

Skye's grip loosened on Simmons and she sat back down. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think. She knew what the two options were–Hand's words continued to repeat in her head–and she knew what she wanted to do, but she also knew what she had to do.

She was fighting a war inside her head, she felt as though she was trying to convince herself what to choose, and it was all Hand'sfaultst. Leave it to her to take her lifelong hope and crush it into a million pieces in less than a minute.

Skye turned to Jemma and then looked over at Coulson, desperately needing someone to help her. His face didn't betray any opinion, but she could tell from his expression he was trying to comfort her, even from a distant. Skye tested around in the room, her eyes searching for the missing women.

_Where was May?_ If she was here she would tell her flat out what she thought was the best move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Barton have an overdue talk about Skye, while she prepares for her choice.

"A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it." —Frank A. Clark

...

The tension in the room was growing by the second. Neither party had said a word since they were left alone. There was too much to be said, and it was nearly impossible to figure out where to start. Between Skye, Coulson and the aftermath of New York, they were better off not saying anything. When they finally did strike a conversation, May certainly wasn't the one to begin.

"You should've told me." His words cut through the thickening silence, his voice holding more anger than any words could ever posses.

May's eyes drifted over to his and she rose an eyebrow. He would have to be a bit more specific about what exactly; there was a lot of things she should've told him.

Clint crossed his arms. "About either. How long have you known about Skye?" Their daughter, the concept still seemed foreign. Just yesterday he didn't think he would ever see her again–he still hadn't–but now he was fighting to see her again. He knew there was at least a chance.

"Five weeks."

He banged his fist on the table with enough force to create a loud bang, but only enough to make Melinda's eyes focus back on his. The glare he graced minutes previous was nothing compared to the look he wore now.

"Damn it, Mels! How could you not think to tell me? Her?" She had. She nearly did, but she never could. At least till now when Skye's life was on the line and in the exact same position she and Clint were just two decades ago.

"I was trying to protect her."

"You mean you were trying to protect you."

Her breath caught in her throat and his eyes bore into her soul. It took all her training to not squirm under his gaze. Silence filled the room and their eyes locked onto each other, staring into the others eyes without so much as a word being spoken.

Finally he spoke, breaking the tension, the sound of his voice cutting throw the silence like knives. "Was after New York a lie too?" She didn't have to ask to know what he was referring to. It's why she ignored him for so many months.

"No."

He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel some relief at her response. "How long?" He had to know, if she knew when they...he would never forgive her. It wouldn't be her ignoring his calls anymore, it would be the other way around.

"Fury confronted me the day I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She didn't miss the tinge of anger seeping into his voice.

"It's more complicated than you think."

There was something in her voice that made his anger lessen. It was still there, and he didn't know how long or if he could ver forgive her. was hiding something, but he could tell it wasn't an ordinary secret. Whatever happened between her and Fury involved something big. And classified.

"You're going to have to tell me eventually."

He would figure out what this secret was, even if it meant breaking into Fury's office.

 

* * *

 

She felt a panic attack coming on. Her breathing was tight as her eyes locked on the paper in front of her. The one she was scared to touch. Never in her life had she imagined a blank sheet of paper would be so menacing, but it was. This paper decided her life.

Either she would meet her parents for the first time and live happily ever after, or she would keep her team intact and they would. If she was asked months earlier, she would've chosen her parents without a second thought. S.H.I.E.L.D had been nothing more than scary people in black suits, she had no reason to save them. Her job to expose them and their secrets to the world, but she met Ward and she became friends with Fitzsimmons. She found the first person to ever believe in her, and someone who would push her to be the best.

This decision was life-changing, and how Hand could expect her to decide without much thought was nothing short of unbelievable. This choice would take her on two very different paths and once it was made she would never be able to change it. There would be no room for regrets.

"I-" She couldn't finish. Every time she conjured up an answer, it died on her lips. There was no right answer. Just two choices, one of which was going to become her life. She just had to decide how much fallout she could deal with and how much guilt she could live with without drowning.

How was she expected to decide? How could they give her an ultimatum? She knew what she did was against the rules, but saying she could never meet her parents was just flat out cruel. However, if she did choose to meet them, then she couldn't see her new friends. Was this what S.H.I.E.L.D did?

Skye's head swiveled to Simmons. She needed help, but there was nothing she could offer that would help her. There was no one here to help. She craved instruction. She wanted to see them. She needed the people she needed her whole life, the people who were mysteriously absent, and the ones who, no matter how many nights she cried never showed up to wrap their arms around her.

She needed her parents.

Skye steeled herself; she knew what she was going to ask was impossible, but she had to try. For herself, and for them. If she could talk to them–whoever they were–and explain, maybe they could help and offer guidance. She had to try at least. It wasn't like she had anything else to lose.

As she pushed herself to a standing position and walked over to Hand, she could feel Simmons' eyes follow her along with Coulson's.

Hand looked up at her when she stopped in front of her, standing up a little straighter. "Have you made your decision?"

"No. I-Can I have five minutes alone with my parents?" She decided to not beat around the bush. Honesty seemed to be the best approach, even if it meant she wouldn't sugarcoat her answer.

"So, you're going to live with them?" She assessed Skye, her eyes flickering to the sheet of paper she left on the table untouched.

Skye hesitated. "Uh...I don't know." She may be fooling herself, but she wasn't fooling Hand. The older women opened her mouth to object, but Coulson stepped forward. He glanced at Skye who looked torn. This wasn't what they wanted to have happen.

"Hand, let her. She needs this," Coulson said. And so do they, he thought.

"You have three minutes." Her voice left no room for negotiation, and Skye didn't try to. She was grateful to even get the opportunity to meet them even if it was only for a short period of time as very well could be her only chance.

She was barely three steps out of the room before the nerves kicked in. The relief she felt from leaving her 'cell' had disappeared in a flash and she swore her body began to shake. She wasn't scared of meeting them, but she would admit to staying glued to Coulson's side the whole trip. With her eyes focused on the door ahead and the future, she didn't notice Simmons was trailing behind the pack. Or that a sad look crossed her face as she disappeared without a goodbye.

Skye gripped Coulson tighter as they got closer. It wasn't that she was anxious more so that it was the first meeting with them since she was a baby. She didn't know what to say or what to ask. She had a set time, and there was no way she would get through her list of questions. Was she supposed to tell them about the ultimatum, or had they already been told?

She didn't have time to Coulson for their journey came to an end. They were parked outside a door; Conference room C, the bold letters read. This was it. Finally, she was going to be reunited with her parents.

She turned to Coulson, and he squeezed her hand. "They're inside," He told her, and left.

She was alone. There was only a door standing between her and her parents. Just one twist of the handle and she'd be with them. She stretched her arm out and her hand curved around the door handle causing the metal to rattle. Then in a split second of bravery, she twisted the handle and flung it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the reunion will go?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Skye had waited for her whole life finally happens, but not at all how she planned, and not with who she expected.

"Parents need their children as much as children need their parents." — Paul Carvel.

...

 

She couldn't believe it. After her years of continuous searching, she'd finally done it. They were together, in one room and no distance separated them. Just three people, one family, finally reunited after nineteen years apart. It was her lifelong dream buried deep within her worst nightmare.

The occupants of the room turned to her when the door opened and their eyes locked onto her. Skye couldn't help but stare back, it was her first chance at seeing the faces she spent her whole life imagining.

"Skye?" The man who she assumed was her father asked, drawing her attention towards him. He rose from his seat and stared at her with a mixture of shock and admiration. It seemed like he accepted her.

Skye nodded. "Hi," She said, awkwardly. She didn't know how she was suppose to respond, was she supposed to jump in and tell him everything about her life, ask questions or just introduce herself.

"Hi. Clint Barton," He replied. "I'm your..father." Skye couldn't help but smile at his response. She had a dad.

Her eyes drifted over to the women who was her mother and she froze in the doorway. No, she shook her fiercely back and forth. She couldn't process what her being here meant, she refused to. Coulson had to of taken her to the wrong room, or the DNA test had to of been wrong. Something had to be wrong. This wasn't possible. May was not her mother.

Her breathing was strafing to quicken, and her grip on the door handle only increased with each breath. With every second that passed another emotion piled on top of her. She couldn't think straight. She needed space, she needed to run.

May stood up and took a step closer to Skye; she knew even if Skye she was having a panic attack. "Skye, you need to calm down."

Skye shook her head and pressed her hand to her chest. "You're-you're my mother?" Skye's eyes burned with anger and pain.

There was no use in denying it. Skye already knew the truth, even if she refused to admit it. A lie would only make her hate her more and exasperate her condition. "Yes."

The single word cut deeper than any wound, and she clung onto the door for support. She never expected a blunt answer, but then again, she never expected of all the people in the world to be her mother, it was the cold-hearted pilot of her plane. The woman hated her.

"How long have you known?" It wasn't possible she just found out. They couldn't of both been blind to the connection between the two of them. A mother was suppose to recognize their child right away; they were suppose to love their child unconditionally.

"A month."

"A month? You knew for a month and never told me?!"

"Skye, you should sit down."

Skye stopped her rant and glanced at her father. She nearly listened to his instruction, but she couldn't. She needed to get this off her chest. She lost so much because of the woman's lack of honesty and she didn't even know why she'd done it. She only knew the one who hurt her so badly was supposedly her mother.

"I could've met my father. We could've had a relationship, but you kept me from him. We-we could've been a family! Now I'm forced to choose! If you hadn't chosen to not tell me, maybe I wouldn't be forced to. Am I that much of disappointment you're ashamed of me?"

"No." Her voice was stern to convince her otherwise.

"Then why?" Skye was not easily swayed. "I'm your daughter."

"I couldn't lose you."

"Well, by not telling me you did."

 

* * *

 

Simmons had tried to remain calm. She put on a brave face for Skye, and at first she succeeded. She told Skye she supported her in whatever decision she made, which she did. It wasn't a lie, she would support her, and she did want her to meet her parents. It was all Skye ever wanted, and as her friend she would support her decision, because that's what friends did; they were there for each other, regardless of how they actually felt on the matter.

Then the door slammed shut behind her and reality began to set in and she started to panic. She had gone through the possible scenarios beforehand, but she hadn't realized the extent of the damage till Skye was gone and on her way to meet her parents. The people who'd she been searching for her whole life, and would most likely pick. It was why she chose to join the team, and wouldn't abandon her search. She'd worked too hard for that.

"What if Skye chooses to leave the team?" Jemma asked.

"She doesn't have a choice, Jemma. She has to either way." Jemma knew Fitz wasn't happy about the end result either. No one was. No matter what her choice was, Skye wasn't coming back to the BUS with the rest of the team. The only matter up for debate was where she ended up, and what happened to the remaining members of the team. That's why Simmons wanted her to choose her parents, because at least then she wasn't alone, and had two people who cared about her.

"Yes, but if does choose to live with her parents, what'll happen to us? The team?" She'd grown to love the field.

Fitz didn't have an answer. Everything was happening so fast, just this morning they were eating breakfast together. Now, they were never going to see Skye again, and would probably be sent back to the lab. The BUS would disappear and everyone on it would go their separate ways. Hand would argue they could keep being a team, they were assembled without Skye, they didn't need her to keep doing missions, but she was a member of the team. Could they really continue on if she left them behind?

"What if she doesn't come to say goodbye?" Skye was going to meet her parents–the people she dreamed of meeting her whole life–she had no reason to come back. Except to grab her stuff, but she didn't need to see them.

"Skye won't leave without saying goodbye."

Of course she wouldn't, this was Skye they were talking about. Simmons dismissed the foolish thought, and stopped her pacing. She was still worried about Skye's upcoming decision, but she knew they would see Skye at least one more time before it happened, and the simple thought of a having goodbye managed to ease her tension.

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on Ward. He'd been silent since she filled him in on the latest events concerning Skye. She expected him to get angry, punch a wall, at least say something, anything other than being silent like May.

"Ward?"

"They shouldn't of given Skye two choices."

Simmons misunderstood, and Ward recognized that the moment she opened her mouth."I agree, forcing her to-"

"No. They wouldn't give her an option, especially not one to be reunited with her parents," Ward said. It was clear he'd been thinking this over in his mind.

"You think Hand's lying?"

"Skye's an ex-rising tide hacker. She's nearly killed several of our agents. S.H.I.E.L.D would lock her up before they let that happen."

"Agent Coulson wouldn't let that happen. Skye's helped us on many missions."

That didn't matter. No one would care about the good she did as long as they knew about her involvement with the Rising Tide and her affair with her SO.

"She's still not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

 

* * *

 

Skye hated how this turned out. She made her decision in less than a minute. It should've taken at least ten, especially when it concerned two parties she cared for, but once she learned May kept that secret from her, she couldn't stay. It felt like a punch to the gut. No good person keeps a secret like that, especially from the person they gave birth to.

Skye didn't know how Barton stood the woman. May was the reason he didn't get to meet her earlier and would never see her again. While it may be her decision to leave, May was why she had to make a decision in the first place. Part of her regretted making the decision because of Clint; she wanted to develop a relationship with him, but she couldn't live in a house with May. She managed the BUS, but she had a feeling a house would be very different, and there wouldn't be a cockpit for May to hide out in.

Skye ignored May's gaze, and focused on Clint; it was time. After cooling down from her heated discussion with May, she was ready to get answers to her questions. She only had a limited amount of time before she had to say goodbye for good and she intended to make each second count. Even if it meant speaking to May.

"Did you want me?" She glanced at May, directing her question to both adults.

"Of course," Melinda answered with no hesitation.

"You were my baby bird. I never wanted any harm to come to you," Clint said.

Skye would be lying if their answers didn't make her heart swell and bring a smile to her lips–someone actually wanted her–but at the same time it didn't answer what she really needed to know. She knew the question could break her heart, but she prepared herself for it. Besides, nothing could be worse than what May had done.

"Then why did you give me up?" Skye couldn't understand why they would give her up if they said they loved her. Then again, she couldn't understand May's choice.

"We didn't want to."

"But you did." It wasn't a question, Skye already knew the answer. It was the answer she dreaded her entire life.

It was May who answered, "Yes."

"Why?"

"We had to protect you."

"How is abandoning me– leaving me alone in the Foster system to fend for myself protecting me?" She knew Avery set up the protocol, but they were the ones who never came for her. They allowed her to be put in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody in the first place.

Skye waited for an answer, but the one that came wasn't at all what she had been expecting.

"When I first held you in my arms I swore I would protect you. And I tried- we tried, but they surprised us and we couldn't fight them off. It was just the two of us and we were outnumbered; Mels was only a level four agent at the time, and I was just some kid with a bow. We knew then we had to make a decision."

To give me up, Skye thought.

"We had to do whatever it took to keep you safe." Skye looked up with eyes wide as the significance of his words set in. They wanted her.

Skye was hesitant to ask. She already got the answer she needed, but she still wanted to know the rest of the story. There was something he hadn't told her. "What happened? Who's they?"

She glanced over at May and when she did, she noticed something different in her expression. Emotion. Maybe she was wrong, and May did care for her, just in her own way.

Skye glanced back over at Clint, but before he could answer her question, the door flew open and the last person Skye wanted to see barged in. Victoria Hand had to have the worst possible timing. It was bad enough she was trying to get her kicked off the BUS, but now she was interrupting her reunion with her parents just as she started to connect with them and get answers about how she mysteriously disappeared from their custody.

"Time's up. What's your decision?"

Skye gaped at Hand, her eyes darting back to where her newfound parents sat. This was not how she envisioned meeting them. She imagined them running off into the sunset and living happily ever after, none of which seemed possible with their current reality. Her time was up, and she had to make a decision.

Only she had to have an answer to do that, and Skye didn't have one. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

The door clicked shut and Skye was gone. Hand followed her out, leading her to another room to make the final decision. They were both against forcing an ultimatum upon her. She shouldn't be forced to decide who she cared more about, and in doing so only forced more pressure on the young girl.

When the idea first came up, May and Barton's defense increased and they pulled out all the stops to prevent Skye from having choose, but at the end of the day the ultimatum was the best option available. Melinda and Clint knew because of it they could lose her again–and based on the conversation they just had it seemed even more likely than before–but if they hadn't conceded and negotiated the terms they would've lost her anyway.

Once the room was cleared and silence took over, Clint sat back in his chair. He thought back to his first conversation with Skye and how much she'd grown in the years since he last saw her. She was much taller; she wasn't a little baby he could hold in his arms anymore. As he thought back to their conversation, he realized she was right, they did abandon her. They put her into the Foster system, despite his promise that he wouldn't let her under any circumstance fall into the same system he grew up in. Yet, he let her grow up the same way he did. Only without a circus.

"We put her in Foster care," He said.

"We did what we had to do." Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew she didn't actually believe that, it was just what they told theirselves to get through each day, but it still took him by surprise. They had never spoken about what happened that day,

He reminded her who they were talking about; she was their daughter, not a target. "You don't know what they do to kids in foster care."

She couldn't say she did. He never spoke about it, much like she never spoke about her childhood. "If we hadn't, she'd be dead."

He argued they didn't know that, but she had no response. The 'what if's' had haunted them. They wondered whether or not they made the right choice, and what their life could've been like if they had taken her and ran, but they would never know.

They found her, but there was no guarantee she would ever forgive them for what they did.

 

* * *

 

They say no matter how far you go down on a path you can always turn back around, but Skye knew she didn't have that luxury. She had two options and she had to make a decision. If she didn't, well, she didn't want to imagine what S.H.I.E.L.D would do to her.

She wasn't scared to make a decision, she was afraid of what she would lose if she did. She could lose the chance to have a relationship with her parents. That was all she had ever wanted, but once she learned who her mother was, it seemed that dream shattered into a million pieces. Her hopes were crushed and it felt impossible for a May to pick up the pieces. She wouldn't comfort her; she wants a traditional mother. The worst part was she kept the biggest secret from her for a month, and never planned on telling her.

She wanted to have a relationship with her father. She truly wished to live with him and have the father-daughter relationship she had always wanted, but was always refused. She wanted it so bad, the reasons she was against it nearly faded away, but they kept appearing. Her team would suffer if it she chose the dream life; she would have to wake up every day and see May. She didn't know if she could handle the guilt of her choice, or face May each day.

She knew the benefits of both sides, she'd gone over each choice a million times. Before it was hard, now it was just complicated. Either she could stay with security, or she could branch out and spread her wings.

For the longest time she never had anyone who cared for her. Then S.H.I.E.L.D came along with its huge BUS and she wound up living alongside a bio-chemist, an engineer, a specialist, a dead man and her mother. Somehow her decision became clear. Her team cared for her, and in the three short months they'd been together, they had come to respect her. Together they were a dysfunctional family; they protected one another and supported each other.

That's how she knew her choice was the right one.

Skye sat up straight when Hand entered. Victoria looked at her expectingly and asked once more what her decision was. The difference this time, Skye knew her her answer.

She could say it. Just two words.

"My parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment. Only one more chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye made her choice, now all that's left is goodbye.

"Cherish each moment with your children for you can never bring back their childhood." — Unknown

...

 

There'd been no news. As far as they were concerned Skye hadn't made a decision. They knew there was only two choices, and May knew Skye well enough to know she cared about everyone on the team. She would try and keep them from being separated and Ward from facing whatever penalty S.H.I.E.L.D had planned.

May heard noises coming from across from her. She tried to ignore them, she hoped if she ignored him long enough whatever he was doing would disappear, but like she should've figured, it didn't. Sighing, she turned to face him and she wasn't at all surprised at what she saw. Clint was crumbling up stray pieces of paper and chucking them into the trash can.

If this was a different circumstance she doubted he would still be in the room, knowing him, he would've plotted an escape hours ago, but it was their daughter, and he wouldn't abandon her. She knew from the minute he first held her there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

A call interrupted his paper-ball game, and Clint flipped out the phone from his pocket. She didn't have to see the number to guess who it was.

"I'm with her now," Clint said into the phone.

She couldn't hear the response, but she could assume he hadn't told her where he was going when he left.

"Mels found Miranda."

"..."

"Yea...okay...Bye." He hung up and slid the phone back in his pocket, then relaxed back in his chair. He cast a glance over to her, but she didn't say anything right away. She was still curious about whether or not she told him.

"Natasha?" She finally asked.

He nodded. "She and Cap just got back from their mission."

"When did that happen?"

Clint shrugged. "When we were sleeping together."

He never was one for subtly.

 

* * *

 

Skye listened as Hand rattled on about what had to be done. She had to gather her things, May had to pack, she had to update her report about this, update Skye's file, and her pre-existing one. By that point, Skye's head was beginning to hurt. Her only focus was her friends, she could worry about packing later. As for Hand's problems, she made them, she could fix them.

"I want to say goodbye."

It was a tough request, or at least seemed to be, but Skye would not be swayed. She would say goodbye to her friends, no matter what. She had to explain herself, and assure them everything would work out.

She was barely through the door before Simmons wrapped her arms around her. Fitz stood beside her, and Ward stood the farthest. Skye frowned, she'd hoped he would at least make contact with her, instead of standing as far away as possible. He didn't even make an effort once Fitzsimmons stepped aside.

"I'm sorry, Skye," He said.

"You're sorry? I encouraged it." And... She could tell him her decision. He would find out sooner or later.

"It's good you're here," Jemma said. Whether it was intended to diversion or she meant the words, Skye didn't know, she imagined both.

Skye took a breathe. "I can't stay."

"You're leaving," Fitz assumed.

Skye nodded. "I'm sorry. I know-"

"Skye, you have nothing to be sorry for." Skye looked up at Simmons. "These are your parents. I'm just glad you won't be alone."

Skye was shocked. She didn't know how Simmons knew who she chose, she didn't say who and she had to leave either way.

Skye didn't know how to respond to that. She glanced around the plain room, and she saw Fitz nodding. She turned to Ward, but he said nothing. Why wouldn't he say anything? It was her fault they were in this mess anyway. Did he hate her?

She didn't want to know, but if he did, she couldn't do anything about it now. She made her decision, there was no going back. Only going forward. Her parents' were her future, Ward was her past. She would have the memories, the lessons, and those nights, but she wouldn't have him. She knew that would happen when she started this, but it never mattered, because all that mattered was that one moment.

"We can still talk," Fitz said. It was only a maybe, but she hadn't exactly been told no, so she took it as a yes, and until told differently she would keep in touch.

Skye smiled, and went on to tell Fitzsimmons part of her plan. She hoped Ward would listen in, but she couldn't force him to.

 

* * *

 

When Clint had answered the phone, May hadn't anticipated that meant Natasha would come to the base. She should've figured, though. She was a complicated person to understand, but one thing was simple too. She cared for Clint. In caring for him, she knew about everyone in his life, and cared for most of the people in it. She always tried to be there when he needed her, and finding out his daughter was alive after nineteen years was one of those moments.

She gave Coulson a few words about his death and revival when she first saw him, then hugged him. Coulson was surprised at the reaction, and Clint waited for her to demand an explanation, preferably at knife-point, but she didn't. She went on to talk with Clint, giving May a quick glance that promised they had things to discuss.

When the two women were alone, May rose her eyebrows at her. "Why didn't you tell Clint I was back in the field?"

"Because he deserved to hear it from you. And if I told him Coulson was alive, he wouldn't of believed me."

May nodded in understanding, he thought she was lying when she told him. She hadn't wanted to over the phone, but she had to prepare him.

"After you left, Clint was worse than he was when Coulson died. You were helping him, then you left out of the blue, and he was without two of the most important people in his life."

May sighed. "I wanted to tell him."

"I know." Natasha looked up. "Don't hurt him. You're my friend, but I owe him a debt."

Melinda looked at her, surprised. "Natasha-"

"Clint, won't want to have separate living arrangements. You'll live together and sleep with each other before the week is out. If you hurt him again, I will kill you."

Melinda knew it wasn't a threat. People made threats, Black Widows made promises.

 

* * *

 

She just began packing and already stopped. Part of her wanted to delay the process; she wanted to cling to the people she'd grown to think of as family and the memories she shared aboard the BUS. Another part of her couldn't wait to start her new life, to know who her father was and learn exactly who May was.

She gripped the second item in her hand, but she couldn't put it in the box. Was she doing the right thing? A knock interrupted her train of thoughts, and she looked up to see Clint. She couldn't help but smile.

She put the shirt down and turned to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Nice plane you got here."

"It's a step up from my van. More space," Skye said. She'd been thinking about her van a lot today.

Clint looked curious. "Van?" He crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorframe.

Skye nodded and smiled fondly. "Before S.H.I.E.L.D found me, I lived in a van. It wasn't much, but it was mine." Once the words were out Skye regretted them. She loved her van and was proud she owned it, or at least had owned it, but she doubted Clint would share the same appreciation she had for the vehicle.

"You finally owned something that was yours alone, and no one could take it away."

His words took her by surprise, and Skye was sure it showed on her face. She didn't think he would understand, and he wasn't required to.

"I was in an orphanage for a time before I ran away to the circus," Clint explained to Skye and she listened to every word. Her eyes widened and she couldn't decipher which part shocked her more. The fact her father was an orphan and lived in an orphanage for a part of his life, or he ran away from the said orphanage to be in a circus.

"You were an orphan?" Skye asked and she received a nod in reply. "And you ran away to the circus?"

"Yea. They were like a family to me."

There were so many questions Skye wanted to ask. She wanted to know about his life at the circus, how he ended up there and what he did there. She wanted to know more about him and his time at the orphanage. It was something unique they had in common besides DNA; they were both orphans. But most importantly, she wanted to know how ended up at S.H.I.E.L.D and met May. While she still had some residual anger at the woman, she was still her mother and Clint was her father, and like any child she wanted to know how they met and she came to be.

"What happened? How'd you end up at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Coulson found me and recruited me, like you."

Her lips quirked upwards. "What about May? How'd you meet her?"

Clint smiled and began to tell her the story of how he met her mother.

 

* * *

 

Skye was all smiles when Simmons entered the small room. She was on the bed with Clint trying but failing to hold back her laughter as he told her a story about being covered in bright pink paint. The image was amusing, but from the look of Skye, she could tell there was more to the story. Still, Simmons smiled. Skye was happy with her father.

Skye turned to Simmons. "Simmons, you're here."

"Yes, but if you're busy, I can-" Jemma turned to leave, but Skye's voice stopped her.

"No!" Skye wasn't going to miss a goodbye with Simmons. This could be the last time she ever saw her, unless her idea worked.

Skye turned to Clint. "Can we talk later?" Even though they would be living together and would have a lot of 'laters', she was still worried they wouldn't.

"Sure. Take as much time." Skye watched as he scooted past Simmons, and left the two of them alone in the small room. The biochemist didn't move, but she looked around the room. There hadn't been much packing done, her bag was still empty and her room was still full.

"Do you need any help packing?"

Skye glanced at her empty bag, then nodded. Jemma sat next to her and started placing items into the box in front of her while Skye tossed her clothes into her bag. They were silent during the entire process, the only sound being the rustle of the clothes, and the clanking of items colliding in the box. Their lack of communication started to bite away at each of them.

Finally, Skye conceded; she couldn't take the silence anymore and she turned around to the biochemist. "I'm going to miss you, Jemma."

Jemma stopped packing and wrapped her arms around Skye. "So will I," She said into the woman's ear. "Call if you can."

Skye nodded. She already had a plan to work around S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

* * *

 

Skye released Fitz from the hug and stepped away from him and Simmons, brushing away the tears that filled her eyes. She never imagined her reunion with her parents would be filled with so much sorrow. She glanced at Coulson. One more teary-goodbye, then off to May and Barton's house. Her new home. Wherever that was.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll come visit."

Skye perked up. "You will?" Somehow that promise, even if empty, made everything less scary. While she was running off with people she barely knew, it felt less scary knowing she would see Coulson again.

"Of course. I have to finish up stuff here, but I'll check-in on you soon."

"Thanks, A.C. For everything." Skye stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She had to remind herself it was only temporary, and she would see him soon, but she had no idea when that was. She wanted to make sure she thanked in case she never could, if it wasn't for him she would've never found her parents. Actually, if he never recruited her father in the first place, she would've never been born.

He released her with a smile, and Skye glanced back at the awaiting car. The two occupants decided to let her say her goodbyes alone, she had enough on her mind without them pressuring her. Skye appreciated the gesture. The last thing she wanted was to rush and leave things unspoken. She already had a plan, but in case it didn't work, she needed to know she said everything needed. She just wished she could've with Ward, but he was still in custody.

She gave a final glance to each teammate before walking to the car. Her stuff was already inside, and so were her parents. The people who she was going to start her new life with. She could only hope it was as good as the last chapter in her story.

The car pulled away, and Skye couldn't help but watch as the figures shrunk into the distance until they disappeared into nothing. She settled back in her seat and looked forward as they drive out of the city and onto the open road. Skye didn't know where they were going, but looking at the two adults, it didn't matter where they ended up. She was going to find a new home, and make new memories.

This was her new chapter, the start of her new story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review? 
> 
> That's the end! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
